1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed, and more particularly to a foldable bed for infants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical foldable beds for infants comprise an upper frame, a lower frame and a number of posts coupled between the frames. However, the lower frame may not be adjusted upward or downward in order to adjust the height of the base of the bed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional foldable beds for infants.